Tekutino
Tekutino is a kaiju created by TheAmazingDeltax. Appearance Tekutino mainly looks like a mix between a Saint Bernard and a Brittney, but he has spikes on his tail and dorsal plates on his back along with armored plating next to them. He also has spikes on where his spurs would be on his back legs and higher up on his front legs. he also has floppy ears and tiny spikes on his head Personality Tekutino is friendly to humans and violent to kaiju that are evil. On monster island, he normally plays with the other kaiju, as he is more friendly than the rest of them History Tekutino used to be a dog named comet, who was a stray adopted by a family. One day, Himawari, the family's young daughter and Joeru, the family's son, made the stupid decision to bring Comet on a walk to a park, when they're parents weren't home and the babysitter was distracted. when they went deep into the park's forest, a man who was accused of murder came out at them from the bushes and aim his gun at them, but just before he fired it, Comet made the heroic decision to tackle the man even if it risked his life. Tekutino jumped at the man and was shot, but ended up breaking the man's neck somehow, and then fell into a random, very deep hole, which was randomly filled with uranium and Comet was mutated while the kids were running home screaming, and crying. Later next day, Comet emerged and called 'Tekutino" by the locals, who saw it protect the city from Xenomire, who was destroying it. After a long fight with the alien, Xeno retreated back into space. Tekutino was later contained on monster island along with basically all earth's kaiju. Kaiju Warfare (Alternate Version) An alternate version of Tekutino appears in Kaiju Warfare. It was first spotted In A World With Monsters in Barcelona, attacking the city. He later appeared in Battle of Madrid where he traveled to Madrid and fought Nofrim and P-rex. Abilities Howling Teku can howl really loud, which hurts the ears of other kaiju Bite Teku, of course being a dog can bite with a force that's been calculated to be the strongest bite force in Universe 1968. That's saying something. We're talking Millions of tons Speed Teku can run at high speeds Spikes/Armor Teku can use his spikes as armor and use the ones on his tail to be flung at enemies, and they quickly regrow, along with his armored plating around his dorsal plates for protecting his body Durability He is extremely durable, especially for a smaller kaiju. This is shown to be more prominent in the Kaiju Warfare version Jumping/Leaping Tekutino can jump up to 600 Meters in the air Super Hearing and Smell He's a dog what do you expect? Except his is millions of times better. Very Op Headbutt Tekutino can headbutt foes with his head. His head is covered with spikes so it doesn't end well for them Trivia * Tekutino was designed by JohnGojira when I asked him if he could design me a dog kaiju at the Kaiju design adoption center. * Teku has the most tragic backstory out of all the kaiju I've made so far * Teku is a mutt, though is actually a Saint Bernard-Britnney mix * Once again, thank you John for designing this for me! * He's the first kaiju I have added to this wiki, out of my about 50 kaiju! Update: I have almost 80 now * Teku's name comes from the Japanese words for Protector and Dog, the I and n are from dog in Japanese, and and the rest is from protector in Japanese, though I used google translate so it's probably wrong * An alternate version of this guy appears in Kaiju Warfare Category:Canine kaiju Category:TheAmazingDeltax's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammals Category:Mutants Category:Universe 1968 Kaiju Category:Universe 1968